Glease
Glease ' is the sixth episode of ''Glee's fourth season and the seventy-second episode overall. It premiered on November 15, 2012 and is "The Musical Episode." Announcing his sabbatical from McKinley, Will reveals that Finn will replace him, causing New Directions to be displeased. Sue isn't pleased with Unique playing Rizzo and isn't too happy about Finn's offensive words towards her. Rachel and Brody discuss Rachel's first off-Broadway audition but Cassandra doubts she can make it, and makes sure Rachel's spirits are crushed. As McKinley prepares for the school production of Grease, Santana jumps in to play Rizzo, and Rachel and Kurt attend the school production even though they are aware they have to reunite with their old lovers. The episode was directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. Plot Will announces his sabbatical from McKinley to the Glee club, revealing that Finn will replace him until he returns - after Sectionals. Sue summons Will and Finn into Figgins' office. She objects that Finn doesn't have the credentials or maturity to oversee the Glee club, but Figgins and Will agree that Finn is simply an adult volunteer. Furious, Sue insists that if Finn remains in charge, her fragile peace with the school will be over, and she storms out in a destructive rampage. Rachel tells Brody she's landed her first off-Broadway audition, but Cassandra warns her from her own experience that the director will eat her alive - she doesn't think Rachel's been hurt enough in life to make the cut. Determined, Rachel encourages Cassandra to try out too, "to get back in the game." Cassandra offers Brody a teaching assistant position, and he accepts but puts off starting until after he can help Rachel preparing her audition. The Glee girls get their "Grease" wardrobe, and Kitty insinuates that Marley's inheriting her mother's weight problems when her Sandy costume doesn't fit - but Kitty had secretly altered the costume beforehand. Claiming a desire to win new friends, Kitty invites the girls over to her house for a sleepover. Marley asks her mom about her weight gain, concerned about a genetic connection, but her mother gently reminds her that even if that's true, Marley can choose her own course: "I didn't raise a victim or a quitter - I raised a star. You have control over your life and your body." They agree to a strict diet together. Finn attempts to apologize to Sue for his insensitive remark about her baby. Sue refuses to accept, claiming she's seen his true colors and believes he has hate in his heart. To frustrate him, she's reserved the auditorium for Cheerio practice, forcing Finn to find a new rehearsal space. Finn brings the guys to Burt's auto shop to get into character as grease monkeys and better understand the musical's themes: fixing cars, getting your hands dirty and bonding forever with your friends. They're soon performing Greased Lightning. Kurt's tempted to return to Lima for the musical, but neither he nor Rachel are sure it's the right thing to do after their fractured romances with Blaine and Finn. Overhearing, Cassandra urges them to go to get closure or to simply just have fun - she even offers them her own frequent flyer miles. At the sleepover, Kitty mercilessly trots out donuts, and seeing Marley's panic, she takes her aside and not-so-subtly suggests that Marley should try a binging-and-purging approach. As Marley considers it in the bathroom, Kitty makes fun of her to the other girls with the Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee routine from "Grease." When Wade/Unique's parents learn about his Rizzo casting, they worry about his safety. Although they've been supportive, Sue fans their fears by revealing bullying incidents involving Wade. The Adams pull Wade from the musical and require him to dress as a boy at school. Tina takes a crash course in the Rizzo role but is irritated to discover that Finn has recruited Santana to take on the part she was "born to play." Rachel and Kurt nervously return to McKinley, finding themselves awkwardly facing both Blaine and Finn. Finn assures them he's happy they came, but there's weirdness. Kurt thinks they've made a mistake in coming, and tortured looks are exchanged during Blaine's onstage performance of Beauty School Drop Out. Marley's ever-tightening wardrobe prompts her to seriously consider Kitty's advice. Ryder finds her gagging herself in the bathroom. He tells her about his second cousin, a college wrestler who tried to drop weight through extreme diets, purging and laxatives. Rather than ending with his cousin dying, Ryder instead reveals that his relative had a particularly embarrassing incident on the mat. Easing the tension, he tells her, "I don't want to kiss a girl who's got puke on her breath - onstage or later." Marley reassures herself with the Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) goodbye refrain from "Grease." Brittany comes to say hi to Santana as she's getting ready and tells her that she misses her and that she isn't dating anybody. Santana says that it wouldn't matter if she was, but that she's glad that she isn't. Brittany then asks her if she's nervous about her big number, but Santana says that it's all about attitude. Brittany says that as it's a sad song Santana should think about something sad, like how they're not together anymore and how it hurts, especially on Fridays because that was their date night. Santana sings'' There Are Worse Things I Could Do, while Wade is in the audience singing along. The shot then cuts to New York where Cassandra joins in singing too as she seduces Brody. Meanwhile, wowed by Tina's performance, Mike wants to reconcile, and while Tina admits she was tested by the breakup, she's interested in talking about it. Marley's confidence takes another hit after Kitty reveals that a merciless theater critic is in the audience, and Ryder boosts her back up with a passionate kiss - one that doesn't escape Jake's notice. Their performance of ''You're the One That I Want prompts Rachel to fantasize she and Finn are singing the leads - in fact, all the glee club's fractured couples imagine dueting with their ex-loves. But when Rachel calls Brody, Cassandra answers the phone, cruelly spelling out how she set out to teach Rachel a lesson about overreaching. Finn spots Rachel after the show, realizing she's been crying - the type of tears she reserves for guy trouble. Upset that she no longer cries over him, Finn insists that they should have no contact whenever she returns to town, and Rachel agrees, telling him, "This doesn't feel like home anymore." Blaine and Kurt also have a confrontation, with Kurt rejecting Blaine's appeal because he doesn't trust him anymore. After positive reviews for the show, Will's pleased to leave the glee club in capable hands, but as he says goodbye to Finn, he tries to offer some final advice. "I've got this," the newly confident Finn assures him. Songs *Every song of this episode, plus Hopelessly Devoted to You and Born to Hand Jive, from the previous episode, and Summer Nights (originally from the third season episode Yes/No) were released on the EP, Glee: The Music Presents Glease. Background Songs *'''O Fortuna from Carmina Burana. Background music during Sue's tantrum in Figgins' office. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams Absent Cast Member *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *Previously, the sixth episodes of each season held a mash-up competition. Starting with this episode, the tradition has been broken. *The magazine that Sue is holding when Finn enters the teacher's faculty lounge has a photo of Becky on the front cover and features an exclusive interview. *This is the fourth episode containing a wordplay with the word "Glee" in its title, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Saturday Night Glee-ver, and Glee, Actually. *The first time that Unique's parents appear. *''You're the One That I Want'' is heard for the third time. First in Pilot, secondly in Hairography and then in this episode. Both Finn and Rachel are involved in the three performances. *This episode got a 2.1 rating with a total of 5.22 million viewers. Source *Kitty says "There's no small parts, just fat actresses." This is a reference to a quote from Russian actor Constantin Stanislavsi "There are no small parts, only small actors". Surf legend Bethany Hamilton also referred to this with "There isn't big waves, just small surfers". Errors *In Home, April Rhodes bought the WMHS auditorium for the Glee Club's use after Sue booked it for Cheerios and to take away the club's ability to practice. Since the school doesn't own it anymore and April/Glee club does, Sue shouldn't have been able to book it without their permission. *Marley asks Kitty if she makes herself throw up and Kitty replies that she would if she had the fat gene, meaning that she doesn't. However, one episode later, in Dynamic Duets, Kitty says that she used to feel fat just like Marley but making herself throw up helped her. *''Greased Lightning'' is performed by Kenickie instead of Danny in the stage version of Grease, therefore, it would have been unnecessary to have Ryder rehearse for Sam's part. *''You're the One That I Want'' is not in the stage version of Grease. However, some schools and theaters add it for their production which is what McKinley might have done. Even if that were true, You're the One That I Want is not the final song in Grease, even though in the episode it's right before curtain. *When Artie is reading the reporter's review, the reporter said "last night" when they put on the performance that night. Quotes Gallery Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg 016~161.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcixbehl9i1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg A301v9lCQAAkeKO.jpg Greased Lightning?.jpg funhouse.jpg A36uJHNCQAACZWF.jpg Retro Rachel.jpg 1brossandra.gif 2brossandra.gif 3brossandra.gif 4brossandra.gif 5brossandra.gif 6brossandra.gif Funhouse 2.gif Tumblr mbc7iiUOWg1rxyf78o1 250.gif A4YUyWnCQAEtCWp.jpg BSDO.gif tumblr_mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1_500.jpg Gleasae_Number.JPG A4x2jeLCYAAL0hm.jpg-large.jpeg|Greased Lightning A4x3ghqCMAAJUAS.jpg|Greased Lightning 2 Cassandrajuly00.jpg 1da5d61aae1798d2_37d1a3f40db811e2877022000a1e9bca_7.preview.jpeg GLEEEEEASE2.png GLEAAASE.png 004~479.jpg 005~437.jpg 017~153.jpg 018~143.jpg BSDO.JPG Sugany.JPG SD.JPG Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.15.png.jpg grease_lightning_ndboys.png ndboys!grease.png Greasedlightning.gif LAMISD3.gif LAMISD4.gif LAMISD5.gif LAMISD6.gif LAMISD8.gif tumblr mo830sRbdU1s9q9dro4 250.gif SugarNr21.gif Tumblr mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mdl6ecxSEF1rd9pceo1_400.gif tumblr_mdksyxzmf21rwozmto1_r1_500.gif LAMISDALG.png LAMISDALG.jpg Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-22h26m25s240.png Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo3 500.gif Tumblr_mdko0oU7951rhc0suo6_250.gif Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo4 500.gif Tumblr mdkakllnM61qfgg1ao2 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.35 AM.png Tumblr_mdnpvzMVBl1qj5qsno2_500.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.13 AM.png Tumblr mdl7vxZQYa1rh0t24o1 500.jpg 06x03_Beauty_School_Drop_Out.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.49.22.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.32.png.jpg BJ2C-eiCUAAMB7T.jpg-large.jpg LAMISD®.jpg LAMISD®2.jpg LAMISD®3.jpg tumblr mdkzgkple21qlpkoio9 r1 250.gif tumblr mdllz3emwF1ruj80so2 250.gif look at me I'm snadra dee - reprise.png Tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco1_1280.jpg Cry brittana.gif Tumblr_mdtbzlrP971r6curg.jpg 1brossandra.gif 2brossandra.gif 3brossandra.gif 4brossandra.gif 5brossandra.gif 6brossandra.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.45.png.jpg Sigh-sad santana.png tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o22_r2_250.gif Cassandra.gif tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10_r1_1280.jpg GleaseHQ1.jpg BlaineGlease.png 9911db49-cc0f-45c5-b89e-bf49adfb41b8_580_401.jpg 406GLE_406-sc24pt_0273.jpg Glease4.jpg tumblr_mdjsjkiHy11qg25zco1_500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.49.26.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.19.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.19.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.19.54.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.25.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.21.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.21.08.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.21.png.jpg Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif Glease!brittana.png BJ2CyGTCQAAaFn-.jpg-large.jpg BJ2C-eiCUAAMB7T.jpg-large.jpg KittyS4Quotes1.gif Tumblr madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1 500.jpg tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo2_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo4_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo3_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo5_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo6_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo8_250.gif Tumblr mdkb9iCE3o1r6y67yo8 250.gif Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo4 250.gif Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo6 250.gif Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo8 250.gif Tumblr mdn9sjhD8Q1qmsp2io1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdn9sjhD8Q1qmsp2io2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdn9sjhD8Q1qmsp2io3 250.gif GleeMemes Brittanywhite5.gif LOLSugarandBritt2.gif LOLSugarandBritt1.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Greasedlightning.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo1 250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o10 r1 250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mzmo2xGnQY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n0x4ftJEYU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0ywfeYW531ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc62wbGAqQ1qceyq8o1_400.gif Gleecouples otpbrittana.jpg tumblr_mc62wbGAqQ1qceyq8o2_400.gif tumblr_mc6286nxjV1qjw66no1_500.gif|Finn and Rachel Theonethatiwant brittana.gif YTOTIW-Tike2.gif The one that I want.gif Yes, I'm sure.gif Tumblr_mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo4_250.gif You're the one that I want.gif Move it.gif She needs a man.gif I better shape up.gif Gif 6.gif Hottest Couple.gif Gif 5.gif Be true.gif Tumblr mdkl7haGog1qk11r2o1 250.gif Dancemarley.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.21.15.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.21.28.png.jpg Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o6 250.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif Tumblr mkv1ci2loz1qfx9mto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdkaghJo2m1qclplbo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdkaghJo2m1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif 1147155_1353791793628_full.jpg MarleyGlease.gif KittinaNr4.gif Tumblr ml3k2sNL9Y1qg4e7no3 250.gif tumblr_n1szkpaT7B1rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_n1szkpaT7B1rrsol6o2_250.gif Tumblr nazc7k1rdA1tszyjbo1 500.jpg Tumblr naw8d36P1P1ti13y5o3 250.gif Tumblr naw8d36P1P1ti13y5o2 250.gif Tumblr naw8d36P1P1ti13y5o4 250.gif Tumblr naw8d36P1P1ti13y5o1 250.gif Fartie Glease.jpg tumblr_nl6b1ebVYK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Finchel YTOTIW.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes